


flying home for christmas

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve on the flight to New Jersey for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flying home for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for gunslingaaahhh's Merry Fucking Christmas fest.

The airplane is cold, and Danny is fed up with hearing Steve complain about it and the fact that he didn't bring another pair of socks and why didn't Danny remind him to put them in his carry-on bag? Because Danny is not his mother, or his _wife_ , thank you very much, and haven't you wingwalked your way across the Atlantic? Surely you can cope with a nice commercial flight, just shut up and watch your movie.

Danny heaps his own blanket onto Steve's lap, ignoring the goosebumps rising on his own arms when Steve smiles gratefully and tucks himself in further. A warm hand pokes out from under the blankets a moment later and grabs Danny's, stealing it back into its burrow and holding on.

Danny smiles at his reflection in the window and shakes his head, watching the snow-capped mountains pass by underneath them, illuminated by the clear night and the flashes from the lights on the plane's wings. Almost home, he thinks, squeezing Steve's hand.


End file.
